The magical wishing tree
by MeredySweet09
Summary: Poor Syaoran, wishing to confess his feelings to his beloved Sakura. But...his fear is making him nervous and worried if Sakura reject him. Santa Claus is going to help him in a very weird and hash way....Merry Christmas and happy reading. R&R please...SS


The Magical Wishing tree

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

"Syaoran!" shouted Sakura running towards Syaoran who is busy admiring the decorations.

"Oh, Hi Sakura," said Syaoran turning back to see her.

Both of them are now 18 years old but still the shy Syaoran haven't told Sakura his true feelings. It is going to be Christmas Eve tomorrow.

"Are you doing some Christmas shopping?" she asked happily.

"No… I am just looking around. I have no plan…"

"Great! Then, why don't you follow me, Tomoyo, Yukito-san and Onii-chan?"

"I love to and I hope Kinomoto-kun won't give me a cold shoulder," he whispers

"Excuse Me," said Sakura, "Can you repeat that?"

"Oh no! Nothing…I need to go," said Syaoran nervously.

"Really? Too bad, I hope you will change your mind but is okay. Bye!" Sakura runs away

"See you," Syaoran said watching her running to Tomoyo.

Man! I should have just says yes! Never mind…I should go back. Anyway, I don't know what to buy for her… Syaoran thought while walking away.   
On the way out, he saw a big Christmas tree decorated beautifully. He walks closer to it and there is a sign. It writes: 

Magical Wishing Tree

Make a wish and Santa Claus will grant your wish.   
Syaoran hesitate a little. He doesn't know should he make a wish or not. Then he takes a deep breath and closes his amber eyes.   
If it is true…I wish Kinomoto Sakura will know my feelings for her. 

Then he opens his eyes and to his surprised Sakura appears in front of him.

"Eh? Sakura…" said Syaoran.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing at all…I need to go," said Syaoran turning red a little

"Okay…Bye!"

Syaoran walks out ignoring Sakura. Then, he walks back to his house. It will be 10 at night soon. He decides to go to bed and he did…

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" said a man with white hair, "Merry Christmas"

"Santa Claus?" Syaoran is shock as he looks around him.

"Don't get too excited. I am here to grant your wish"

"Oh you really do exist in this world?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Among all the wishes yours is the most hardest one but I will help,"

"How will you do it?"

"You must kiss Sakura before Christmas or should I say midnight or else…"

"Or else what?"

"You won't be able to break my curse and don't you dare tell her your true identity!"

"You want me to walk to her and kiss her? Anyway she already knows me"

"Hahaha! Yes! That's the only way!"

"Hey! Hey! Wait!" said Syaoran

"Merry Christmas, Syaoran!" said Santa as he uses his magic

"Huh? It was just a dream…" asked Syaoran to himself. He closed his eyes for a minute, and then opened them again. "Yup, it was all a dream. Now why am I laying on my stomach?" Syaoran tried to roll onto his back, but it felt rather awkward. Just then he caught sight of something brown and furry. It was-

"OH MY GOD! I got paws!" he try to say but nothing came out but a bark

He looks at himself in front of the mirror. Yes he is now a dog with brown fur and amber eyes.

So it is true. I shouldn't have wish at the Wishing Tree. Now I have to kiss Sakura before midnight or else I will be a dog forever! What should I do? 

He runs out from his room and immediately to Sakura's house. Then, he gives out a loud bark. Kero walks out and open the door. His face turns pale as he see a brown dog in front of the door.

"A DOG!" Kero shouted very loudly and slam the door.

Syaoran's sweat dropped. He forgot that Kero hates dog. He gives out a bark again but no one open the door.

Inside the house, Kero is panting heavily as Sakura walks to him.

"Are you okay, Kero-chan?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I…am…. am…fine…but…THERE IS A DOG OUTSIDE!" he shouted.

"A dog…"

"Yes, it looks like a wolf and I am sure he is here for my cake! Don't let him in!"

"…Hoe?" she blinks as she walks to the door.

Syaoran gives up and walks away as Sakura open the door seeing no dog.

"Kero-chan. There is no dog…" said Sakura.

Hearing Sakura's voice, Syaoran turns back and runs towards the house only to see that the door is shut tight. He sadly walks away and decides to go to Tomoyo's house. She may understand.

As soon as he reaches the mansion, he gives out the loudest bark he can make. A servant heard the bark and opens the door.

"Oh hello…are you lost?" asked the servant politely.

"I am…please let me in," said Syaoran but the servant just hear a bark.

"Oh dear, you must be hungry,"

"No! No!" he shakes his head.

"Then what do you want?" she asked.

Syaoran knows that she can't understand him so he takes a stick and write Tomoyo's name on the floor. The amazed servant is shocked but let the dog in.

"Miss Tomoyo…there is a dog that wants to see you,"

"A dog?' Tomoyo is confused but she walks out.

She is shock to see her servant bringing in a dog with brown fur and amber eyes but she allow him in anyway.

"Tell me why do you want to see me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Miss Tomoyo, I will bring a pencil and paper so he can write"

"Write?"

The servant brings in a pencil and paper. Then, Tomoyo asked her to go out and leave her alone with Syaoran.

"You are a writing dog?" Tomoyo asked, "What is your name?"

Syaoran takes the pencil with his mouth and try to write it on that paper.

"Syao-ran…hey that's the same name as Syaoran. You sure do looks like him,"

"I am Syaoran!" Syaoran said but Tomoyo only hears barking

Then, he takes the pencil again and writes: I am the real Syaoran from Hong Kong.

"Are you serious, Syaoran-kun?" asked Tomoyo

Syaoran nods and barks.

"Why are you a dog?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran takes the pencil again and write out the whole story. After reading it, Tomoyo giggles. "You must Kiss Sakura before Christmas. Good luck!" said Tomoyo; "I think you have a problem that's why you come to me right? Should I tell Sakura about what happened to you?" 

Syaoran shakes his head and barks.

"I see. So you must approach her without telling her about your situation"

Syaoran nods

"Well…if you are a dog, how are you going to kiss her?"

Syaoran turns pale

"Sorry for asking…this is going to be great! Sakura's first kiss! I am going to record it!"

Syaoran's sweat dropped

"It is like the story of the Frog Prince but it is now the Dog Boy!"

Syaoran's sweat dropped again

"So let's go to Sakura's house right away!"

Syaoran barks

So both of them ride the expensive car to Sakura's house. While going there, Syaoran is feeling very nervous and awkward. Although Tomoyo tells him to stay calm, he can never do it. After a while, both of them reaches Sakura's house.

Ding Dong

Sakura opens the door and greets her friend with a warm smile. Syaoran blushes a little thinking about the way he is going to break the curse.

"Good Evening, Tomoyo!" said Sakura, "Is that your dog?"

"Yeah…can I take him in?" asked Tomoyo

"Sure…I hope Kero-chan won't freak out!" Sakura smiles sweetly

"Hahaaha! Yeah, he hates dog," said Tomoyo giggling

As soon as Syaoran came in, Kero immediately freaked out and ran up to Sakura's room slamming the door hard. Sakura, Tomoyo including Syaoran sweat drops. 

"Kero-chan…"

So all of them have a quiet Christmas Eve drinking delicious Hot Chocolate. By eleven thirty o'clock, Syaoran still haven't kiss Sakura yet.

"I need to go, Sakura," said Tomoyo

"Are you bringing the dog with you?"

"No, could you take care of it for me?"

"Sure!" said Sakura, "Bye!"

_Tomoyo called me 'it'. I am just _cursed…. Syaoran thought while walking to Sakura and giving her a soft bark.

"Hey now little guy" said Sakura kneeling down to the dog.

"…" Syaoran become completely nervous.

He looks at the clock, another 20 minutes to midnight.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Sakura.

"…" Syaoran shakes his head.

"Okay then, bye," said Sakura walking up.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said but only end up barking.

"What's wrong, boy?"

Syaoran looks around and grab mistletoe. Then he walks to Sakura.

"You want me to kiss you?" asked Sakura.

"…"

Syaoran ignores all his nervous feelings and kiss Sakura on her lips. All of a sudden, Syaoran turns back into a human. Sakura is totally amazed but shock to see him here, kissing her. She pushes him aside.

"You are Tomoyo's dog?" asked Sakura.

"…I was turned into a dog by Santa Claus…" said Syaoran looking annoyed "And you just kiss me…" Sakura said touching her lips "…That's the only way to turn back into a human but the kiss is from my heart," "…" Sakura turn silent "I love you, Sakura," said Syaoran looking at her, "I love you ever since 12" "…Syaoran…" "It's pathetic, right?" said Syaoran "No, Syaoran. Because I love you too," said Sakura, "I am too shy to tell you" 

Sakura walks to him and give him a hug. Syaoran hugs her back. Kero-chan who is upstairs walks down to see both Sakura and Syaoran hugging.

"BRAT AND SAKURA HUGGING!" he shouted.

Both of them look at the totally freak out Kero who falls to the floor.

"Wait till Touya finds out," said Kero, "He will freak out!"

"…Haha!" both of them laughs.

"I am going up to sleep. Today have been a freak out day" he flies back to the room

Both of them are left alone again. They look at each other and smiles cheerfully. Then, the clock strikes midnight.

"…Merry Christmas, Sakura" said Syaoran.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Syaoran" said Sakura

Then, Syaoran looks out from the window. Then, he saw Santa Claus fly by the moon waving to him.

"Sakura, its Santa," said Syaoran.

"There is no Santa in the world!" said Sakura, "but I believe in whatever you say,"

"Thank you"

Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas said a voice that echoes in the room.

What do you think? It took me the whole day finishing it. Syaoran turns into dog and kiss Sakura! OMG…anyway R&R


End file.
